


Responsibility

by ritsuizu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Again, M/M, gross cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuizu/pseuds/ritsuizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the bank of sakuma ritsu has an excellent compensation scheme. (offer only applicable to knights' very own sena izumi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends, happy elements has meme'd us yet again but thus is the life of a ritsuizu shipper.  
> shout out to everyone in the ritsuizu line chat, for without your salt, this piece would not have existed.

Sena Izumi was running out of patience. Knights’ next lesson was going to start soon and yet their unit’s most troublesome member (they were all troublesome, really) was still missing... Well, their king was also missing but that's a whole different matter. He stops pacing around, turns to Arashi and points a finger at him.

 “Oi, Naru-kun, aren't you in the same class as Kuma-kun? Why didn't you just haul his lazy ass here?”

 Arashi, still not looking away from the mirror, replies, “But Izumi-chan, how do you suppose I’d do that? Ritsu-chan is heavy, you know? I can't possibly carry him all the way here.”

 Izumi drags his hand across his face. He looks at Arashi, busy looking at himself in the mirror, then at Tsukasa, stuffing himself full with chips, and sighs heavily. “You are all impossible.”

 He swears he’ll get cancer with the amount of stress he gets from being in Knights. As he turns around and walks to the door, he wonders why he hasn't quit yet. Really, he should have known by now that if he wants something done, he might as well do it himself. Arashi waving at him and wishing him luck was the final straw. With all of the ire he has, he smiles dryly and flips the damned okama off.

 

He angrily trudges into class 2-B’s room and there he finds Ritsu, sleeping peacefully at his desk, no childhood friend in sight. He mentally looks back at Trickstar’s schedule (he knows it by heart, of course) and if he’s not wrong, (and he’s obviously not) they have a live right now, which is probably why this lazy excuse for a human being is being given free reign to sleep in. He walks right up to him and starts poking him awake.

 “Oi, Kuma-kun, how much longer do you plan on sleeping? It’s almost time for lessons to start, you know~?”

 Even with all of his poking and nagging, Ritsu remains seemingly unconscious. Izumi can steadily feel his patience wearing out. Why were all of his unit-mates so impossibly impossible.

 Just when he was about to give up on poking him and just resort to dragging him to the practice room, Ritsu goes and bites his finger. _Again_. He yells in pain and immediately retracts his finger. He begins inspecting his finger if it got cut but to his relief, all Ritsu did was leave a bite mark.

 “Hey~! You bit me! If you injure my body, you better take responsibility~!”

 Ritsu finally seems to wake up at that, and after a really long yawn, he mumbles, “If you're asking for compensation, you can just charge my brother~.”

 Izumi rolls his eyes. “You're soo~ annoying.”

 “Mmm… What else do you want from me, you're the annoying one here, Secchan.” Ritsu blinks as much sleep away as possible (which isn't much, since, well, it _is_ Ritsu) and smiles languidly at Izumi. “Did you want to be compensated in a _different_ way?”

 Izumi covers up the fact that he’s turned 50 shades of red by slamming his hands on Ritsu’s desk, hard enough to throw the poor, half-asleep boy off of his chair.

 “W-What are you talking about? C’mon, let's just get to practice already, jeez.”

 He starts power-walking out of the room, still completely flustered, not bothering to look back to see if Ritsu was still following behind him. He hated how much that damned _bear_ affected him. He was annoying beyond belief and was nearly impossible to get along with but, he doesn't want to admit it, not even to himself, he was… probably… a teeny... tiny bit… in love(?) with him. Just a really, minuscule bit, like, microscopic levels of tiny. Like. Really. _Really_. s m a l l.

 “Secchaaaan~”

  _Thump. Thump. Thump._ His heart starts pounding a mile a minute. Okay, maybe he was a little bit more in love with Ritsu than what he was willing to admit, still, it wasn't a big deal. It's still just barely there.

 Ritsu grabs his hand. His heart starts stuttering. He feels like he’d just drank 30 liters of coffee, ran a 50 mile marathon and had several near-death experiences. He’s pretty sure his palm is wetter than all 5 oceans combined and he’d normally be self-conscious about it but he’s just dead. Completely and utterly slain. Just when did he fall this bad?

 “You know, you're really unfair. It's impossible for me not to do anything when you start looking like that.”

 The way Ritsu whines really gets to him and it's apparent that he’s not fine at all with the way he abruptly pulls his hand away and says, “Start looking like what? S-Stop messing around and let’s just get to practice, ugh.”

 He starts walking away again but Ritsu stops him again. “If I promise to take responsibility, will you finally stop skirting around the issue?”

 His heart stops. “......What issue?”

 Ritsu looks incredibly done with him, like he wants nothing more than to just walk away and never speak to him again, but instead he just slowly closes his eyes. For a while, he looks as though he's arguing with himself, and when he finally opens his eyes, he looks dead serious, looking straight at him with resolute eyes.

 It scares Izumi, he's never seen Ritsu like this before. There have been instances where Ritsu looked serious but it was never to this extent. The thought of running away crosses his mind but the look in Ritsu’s eyes say that even if he were to run, he’d catch him.

 Izumi just stands there, completely frozen by Ritsu’s gaze, and before he knows it, Ritsu’s already standing in front of him. He slowly takes his left hand and gently clasps it. For a while, Ritsu does nothing but rub lines on his knuckles and the gesture completely melts his heart until it’s nothing but a messy puddle of adoration and euphoria. The next thing Ritsu does completely seals his end. Ritsu brings his hand to his lips and gently kisses his ring finger.

 “Secchan,” is all he says before he sinks his teeth around his finger. “I don't have a ring right now but will this do for now?” he continues and punctuates with a smirk.

 Izumi’s sure he's broken the world record for reddest face ever just now, but as a professional tsundere, he just pulls his hand away and harrumphs. “Hmph, what are you saying, are you proposing to me?”

 Ritsu pouts at him and it's so cute that his tsun barrier almost crumbles. _Almost_. Contrary to popular belief, he isn’t easy.

 “You know, you're really dumb Secchan. I guess it's usually fine since you're cute and all but even cute-dumb has its limits.”

 Izumi immediately whips his head at that. He's about to lecture Ritsu but he guesses that he’s been enough of a pain for the occasion... And okay, maybe he sorta does want Ritsu to… _propose_ to him… but, “You know,” he looks away again, “You're doing this completely out of order. You're already proposing when you haven't even asked me out yet......” the last few words were barely spoken in a whisper, his embarrassment stealing away his voice.

 At those words, Ritsu basically tackles Izumi to the floor with a bone-crushing hug. “You're just so cute, Secchan!! Fine, we’ll do it your way but it's a~ll the same in the end. You're mine forever and ever and we'll get married and have a hundred children~”

 Izumi just laughs as Ritsu snuggles into him and kisses his cheeks. He feels like he's forgetting something important but is there something more important than being with the one you love? Probably not, so he just stays on the floor and basks in the moment.

 

Somewhere far away, in a place long forgotten, two Knights members wait for their wayward king, their king's domineering substitute and their lethargic strategist. When will their waiting end? Only time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> (going to practice is important, goddamnit ritsuizu) (this totally did not end as a meme because the idea fountain ran dry. nope.)  
> good luck in the next event, guys.
> 
>  
> 
> if anyone's wondering, the vday fics have been drafted since, forever ago, it's just that...


End file.
